zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Liger Zero
IT HAS A SWORD! U KNO WAT I MEAN ICHIGO! LOL BUT SERIOSLY IT DOES--Leon35 23:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :i think i read it somewhere... very well then. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 15:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shirogane? This looks like the Leoshop chrome to me, I can't find any source for it as an official release (there was a Silver Zero gashapon for the GBC game of the same name, though). There were also chrome limited CAS, but yeah. Pointytilly 04:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) im pretty sure its a ligit CAS. most leoshop chromes are intirily chrome while this only is partialy chrome. plus i think its mentioned on zoidspoison but i forget where...--Leon35 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) u thin we should have a leoshop chrome page of some kind?--Leon35 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) THE KING! anyone got pics of Ceaser the king and Furyy shadow edge. any other comic releated zoids would be good 2, like that dragon stealth viper Irvine uses--Leon35 23:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Somebody else can compress/work with these, maybe. I'm too lazy XD. Pointytilly 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) wow that thing is beast! however, the pics suck they would need to be edited but i have no clue how 2 do that--Leon35 23:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've not got a scanner and the Japanese books are too thick to hold open well for photography D:. Someone with the US version could scan 'em more easily, I suspect. Pointytilly 03:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks tilly ill se wat i can do with em. in the meantimne, please find some semi decent pics of the shadow edge. ty--Something, something, something, DARK SIDE! Something, something something, COMPLETE! 20:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) p.s. anyone know were to find the CC manga on the internet?--Leon35 20:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) k hope this pic is good i edited it so it looks half decent ill add a stealth dragon in a sec. anyone got good shadow fury pics??? tily???--Leon35 23:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I can safely say, the CC manga is not on the internet. I've done a lot of looking, and the best you can do is buy it from Viz, if you live in America. Sylvanelite 23:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ya ty dude.--Leon35 22:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) If Liger Caesar the King is a resemblance of Bladey, how come it's blades are shaped as hooks? Zeorangervi 10:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Length This page is REALLY long. It also double-ups a bit. Would it be possible for someone to make a separate page for all its CAS and fuzor forms, so that the parts in this page can be more specific and easier to read. I've been trying to clean it up, but its just too sparwling. Slax01 00:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I can give it a shot. (Zoids Fanatic 00:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC)) imo the main CAS/BCAS themselves each have info enough for a page. They have anime appearances and battle story stuff and whatnot, more so than plenty of other Zoids get separate pages. (Should this go in the separation discussion?) Pointytilly 02:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that's why I used ambiguous grammar (could mean either 1 or many pages), but given that I'm still waiting for a reply on the status of the info I put into the Soul Tiger and Sword Wolf pages, I have no will whatsoever to take this to the forums and have to put up with another debacle like the last "discussion". Slax01 02:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) although we have enough info to do that, I dont believe we should. Slax, if you are having trouble editing, just edit one section at a time and not the whole page.--Leon35 14:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Regular (NC0 trio) CAS were sold as Custom Parts, for Tomy's main release. BCAS and Empire/X were sold as whole new package, on more than one occasion. I think Leon was pretty clear we don't need Custom Parts as new pages but the other three'' could ''make sense to shorten Ligers page. And yes, an answer (or restored info Slax had) for Soul and Sword would be nice, please. I'm super puzzled now that Command Striker has a page.SharkWings 20:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) eh. the command striker page isnt that bad. i guess some people dont listen. whatever, we will leep it, for now. Also, shark has a point about the liger. they are only CPs, so no extra pages--Leon35 23:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I see no reason why the CPs can't be made into separate pages. In lieu of any argument to the contrary, I will make the pages, though I will leave some time before I do so, in order to 1- see if anyone can come up with a reason why I shouldn't and 2- I will be starting with the fuzors, not CASs either way. Slax01 23:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) or lets not do that because they will be deleted 0_o lol--Leon35 23:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC)